Fists of Fustration
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: A Seddie Story. Sam can fight with the best of them. She can take it all, and she has. But the last person she really want to fight with is Freddie.


_Okay, gather round kids. I've got a lil bit of a story to tell. Alright, so I lost my glasses. Which sent me into a mini episode of OCD where I was flipping out. Cause I can't sleep unless I know that my glasses are on my nightstand or my desk. I know, that's weird, but, that's my little bit of OCD I guess. Anyway, I finally calmed down, but I couldn't sleep. So, I got up and wrote this instead. Now, since my eyes are literally about to fall out of my face, I'm going to bed. But, I hope you like this. :)_

**Disclaimer; I don't own iCarly. None of us on this website do, cause if we did, we wouldn't be here. Duh.**

**Couple; Seddie. :D**

Yeah, she punched people. Hit people. Slapped people. Faught people. But that's not her fault. When her dad called her worthless and a whimp while she cried in pain after a beating, she decided to be tough. But it's tough trying to prove your tough when you're scared. When you're absoloutly terrified of your father, what he might do to you. When you're eight.

She took on the tough girl persona pretty quickly. Made a name for herself at school and with her peers. But as soon as she stepped through her front door, she was on edge. Never knew when the father would strike. And with what.

A few times during a beating, she kneed him all up in his man-business. Sure, it was a cheap shot, but if it made him double-over long enough for her to get away, she didn't care. She only got away once. But he got her back for it. She went to school the next day with her right temple and cheek bruised, a shallow 2 inch long cut on the side of her neck, and clutching her hip everytime she took a step. She learned her lesson.

She was used to people looking at her as the tough girl. The trouble maker, er, starter. The bad child. The rotten egg. The devil himself. She was used to having to defend herself and her friends. She was used to being beaten on by other fellow deliquints. By her father. But never Freddie. No, Freddie didn't beat up on her or anything. He was the one person she could just pull pranks on. Get on his nerves til he spins his mellon. She knew he was the one person she could mess around with, but at the end of the day, he'd still like her. No matter what.

But while Freddie and Sam were having one of their discussions, it escilated into a fight. Nothing physical. Just louder yelling and harsher words. But when they got in each others faces and contiuned to yell, Freddie's fists balled up out of fustration. No, he didn't use them on her. And no, he wouldn't. Freddie can be mean if he had to, but never that way - not his thing. But Sam, she saw the fists and ran. Ran right out of his apartment, down the stairs, by Lewbert, and kept going until her feet just couldn't carry her anymore.

_Not Freddie. Out of all people. Please, not Freddie. Anything but that. I need him to get away from all that. _

Sam was sitting on the ground, leaning up against a tree. Wheezing. She couldn't help it. Her side, where her dad had kicked her repeatedly last night felt as if it were on fire. Which it wasn't.

_I have to get up. I have to keep going. I don't want to talk to him. He's probably following me._

Sam tired with all her might to get up, she couldn't. She just sat there, breathing heavily. Hours seemed to go by, but she knew better. It had really only been minutes.

"Sam?"

She whipped her head around as fast as she could. Freddie was standing there, he looked so... nervous? No. Scared? Maybe a little. Annoyed? Eh, not really. Worried? That was it.

She just stared at him, her eyes moving from his face to his hands. They were next to his sides. Relaxed looking.

Freddie slowly walked over next to Sam. Just as he was about to sit, she spoke. "You better not sit down on the dirt. Those are your school pants, not play pants. Your mother will have a feild day with that."

Freddie cracked a smile. He knew she was trying to be regular Sam. But this moment hardly seemed appropriate. But he played along. "Nice to know you pay enough attention to my pants. Maybe that should worry me."

Freddie looked at Sam. She let out half a giggle. They sat there in complete silence. It was nice, but Freddie had to find out why she ran. He just didn't understand.

"Sam," Freddie started, his voice quiet. As if he didn't want to let the silence fade away. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, then ajusted her gaze to look at the dirt and weeds they were sitting on. "Why'd you run?"

The silence comes back for a few more minutes. Sam looked up at Freddie. She had to tell him. Cause she never wanted any of this to happen again. "I didn't want to get hit." She whispered.

Freddie didn't say anything, and for a moment, Sam was worried that her words weren't louder than the silence. Just as she was about to say them again, Freddie said, "I don't understand. I would never hit you, Sam." He reached his hand out to her's. She didn't jerk away. "Explain it to me...?"

Sam gulpped, took a deep breath, and said, "Your fists. They balled up. And I thought you were going to hit me. I know, it's stupid. But..."

"But what?" Freddie asked, rubbing her back with his other hand.

They were never this friendly. Ever. It just didn't happen. There was hardly ever any contact without one inflicting pain on the other.

"But, I just can't loose you."

"Sam, I don't quite understand. You're not gonna loose me. I'm right here, and I always will be. At least, I hope I will be."

Sam leaned into Freddie. She couldn't help it. This couldn't be real. But it was.

"I'm known as the tough girl. Mostly everyone fights with me. You and Carly don't. And I didn't want to loose you to that group of people." Sam said. She snuggled right down in him. Her head in the crook of his neck. Her body in the curve of his. She never realized how good he smelt.

"You're never gonna loose me to anyone. I promise." He whispered before he kissed her forehead.

They both just sat there, savoring the moment. But as Freddie's watched beeped to signal the new hour, he said, "C'mon. We should go. It's late." He stood up, took her hand and helped her up.

As they started to walk away from the tree, Sam stopped and laughed.

"What?" Freddie asked, turning around to see her.

"You got dirt all over your school pants." She giggled.

He laughed and brushed his butt off. Sam caught up to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her arm slid around his waist. They walked off together. And she knew he'd stay with her, inspite of it all.

**So, whatcha 'fink? Likie? No likie? Either way, you should comment and make my day when I can't find my glasses tomorrow. :)**


End file.
